This invention relates to a printing control method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a printing control method and apparatus for printing an image upon enlarging the same.
Printers available in the art are equipped with a blank-paper economizing function and an enlarging and continuous printing function. This function may be called a poster printing function. The former function does not allow printing on pages of blank paper that do not possess an image. The latter function enlarges an image contained on one page of paper and prints the enlarged image on a plurality of sheets of paper upon first dividing up the enlarged image in such a manner that the enlarged image can be obtained by joining the plurality of sheets together. If the poster printing function is used, the user reconstructs the image by joining together the output sheets of paper in an order that conforms to the manner in which the image was divided.
Since the enlarging and continuous printing function is a function provided by a printer, a printer not having the enlarging and continuous printing function cannot perform printing using the poster printing function.
With the enlarging and continuous printing function, the order of output is decided by the printer and the sheets that have been output must be joined together in this order.
Further, in regard to enlarging an image in poster printing, the user specifies the image enlargement magnification directly as by a percentage. However, the user cannot specify the size of each area bearing a divided image or the manner in which these areas are to be arranged.
Furthermore, the progress of poster printing is indicated based upon the number of pages occupied by original images prior to their enlargement. When each page having a divided image after enlargement is output, therefore, there is no indication of how far printing has progressed.
In addition, when the poster printing function is used, there are instances where, depending upon the printer resolution, printing cannot be performed normally owing to limitations imposed by the graphic engine. There is no way for the user to know this beforehand.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a printing control method and apparatus in which, by using a printer not having the enlarging and continuous printing function, the user can obtain the same printing result as the result obtained by a printer having the enlarging and continuous printing function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printing control method and apparatus which inactivate the blank-paper economizing function while the enlarging and continuous function is activated, because the blank-paper economizing function works to prevent from outputting blank pages produced as a result of enlarging and continuous printing function if the blank-paper economizing function is used in conjunction with the poster printing function.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a printing control method and apparatus in which, when poster printing is performed, the user can specify the sizes of the areas bearing the divided images as well as the manner in which these areas are arranged.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a printing control method and apparatus that make it possible to display the progress of a poster printing operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a printing control method and apparatus in which, when use is made of the poster printing function and a situation arises in which printing cannot be performed normally owing to limitations on the graphic engine, the user is notified of this in advance.
According to the present invention, the foregoing objects are attained by providing,a printing control apparatus for printing an image by a printer, comprising: image data generating means for generating image data obtained by enlarging an original image to a designated size and dividing up the enlarged image of the designated size; and transmitting means for transmitting the image data resulting from division to the printer in a designated order.
The designated size preferably is designated by rate of enlargement of the original image.
The designated size preferably is designated by size of each divided image area and number of divided image areas.
The designated order preferably is an order in which the enlarged original image can be reconstructed by arranging image areas that have been divided and printed in the above-mentioned order.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus further comprises display means for displaying progress of output of the image data resulting from division.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus further comprises means for detecting a state in which the image data generating means cannot generate image data, and giving notification of this fact.
In a preferred embodiment, the state in which the image data generating means cannot generate image data is one in which enlargement of the original image to a size that cannot be handled by the image data generating means has been designated.
In a preferred embodiment, the printer has a function which inhibits printing on blank paper, wherein when the image generating means generates image data by enlarging an original image and dividing up the enlarged image, an instruction not to use the function which inhibits printing on blank paper is transmitted to the printer before the image data is transmitted to the printer by the transmitting means.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.